


Day 3 – Mistletoe

by Gika_Black



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gika_Black/pseuds/Gika_Black
Summary: The Doctor and Rory get stuck under some mistletoe... Amy helps.





	Day 3 – Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Third short story for my Chirstmas Challenge.

He couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t understand why things like that always happened with him. ALL. THE. TIME. And just to HIM! Why couldn’t it happen to Amy, or even River! Why is it that HE, Rory, had to be the one stuck under the stupid space mistletoe or wherever it was, with the Doctor. And to make things worse, Amy was laughing so hard she had fall down from her chair. 

“Come on, Rory! It’s just a little kiss!” said the Doctor trying to kiss Rory in the lips while the taller guy struggled to get as far away from him as he force field created by the mistletoe allowed.

“No! Stay away from me! I’m not kissing you! Not now, not ever!” Rory was getting more and more flustered. 

“Come on, Rory! It’s just a kiss! Get over it and maybe I’ll make sure to get stuck in there with you next.”

“No!” he was adamant that he would not kiss the Time Lord. “Isn’t there another way to get out of here?” he asked with hope in his voice.

“Sorry, but this is a mistletoe from the Kissentonex planet, and whenever two people stand under it, it creates a force field that makes they stay under it until they share a kiss.” Said the Doctor with a goofy smile on his face “no one can get out till they do it.”

“Well you better hope there is another way, ‘cause I’m not kissing you.” 

“Don’t be like that, Rory!” Amy couldn’t stop smiling, even while she tried to make her husband see reason and just kiss the Doctor so they could all get out and explore a new planet.

“No.” and he turned to the corner, getting as close to it as he could and stayed there, refusing to listen to the other two.

And they stayed like that for a long time. From time to time Amy or the Doctor would try to make him turn back and just kiss already, but he refused without saying a word. It got to the point Amy was so bored with watching them that she started to fling paper balls and wherever else she could find on them. Nothing helped.

So, after a really long time, she decided that enough was enough. She walked in their direction, pretending she couldn’t hear the Doctor’s warnings, and just got inside the force field with them. She kissed the stunned Doctor first, then got between Rory and the corner and kissed him for all he was worth. The force field fell around them and the Doctor ran around the console of the TARDIS, pressing buttons and pushing levers. In no time at all the TARDIS was flying through the time vortex. Rory and Amy were still kissing on the corner, the space mistletoe completely forgotten.


End file.
